


A Lord, A Book, and A Broken Cup

by dreaming_of_fae



Series: apotelesma [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Be gentle, Fae Magic, Magic, Magic-Users, Manipulation, Mild/Moderate Language, Multi, Other, Romance, This is my first time writing kisses, Unhealthy Relationships, minor physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_fae/pseuds/dreaming_of_fae
Summary: "Quinn did not run into the backroom when the bell rang, he walked. Calmly. With speed. He shut the door behind him, leaning against it and panting slightly.“Excuse me, I’m looking for a book?” A voice came through the door. It was deep and clear, confident, despite the odd question. "A Lord of a Court falls in deep with a humble bookkeep, who unfortunately, reciprocates.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character, Original Male Character/Original Non-Human Character
Series: apotelesma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Lord, A Book, and A Broken Cup

Quinn did not run into the backroom when the bell rang, he walked. Calmly. With speed. He shut the door behind him, leaning against it and panting slightly. 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a book?” A voice came through the door. It was deep and clear, confident, despite the odd question. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find one, this is a bookshop after all.” Quinn called back. The voice laughed, low and full. Quinn took a second to compose himself, and was about to walk back out, when the voice spoke again.

“A specific book if you please, gentle bookkeep.” 

Quinn opened the door, and was about to respond with a quip, but stopped, open-mouthed at the owner of the voice. 

They were tall, seven or eight feet, disincluding the horns, and had deep blue skin shot through with bolts of off-white that seemed to be inlaid to the skin. They had ram horns, large and the same dark blue. Their three sets of eyes were each the same pale, off-white color of what Quinn presumed to be their scars. A hot feeling crept up Quinn’s neck as he took in the sight.

On their part, the Fae seemed to also be in a state of shock at Quinn’s appearance, though it may have just been his blatant staring.

“Uh- yeah- uh- What book was that?” Quinn stuttered out, barely able to wrench his eyes away from the stranger.

They smiled, exposing rows of sharp teeth, leaving Quinn feeling a little faint, and only barely catching what they said next. “Faekind; Through the Lens of a Human, by Doctor Louis Coulter.”

“But- you’re Fae. Why would you need that?” Quinn tilted his head. “Or is this some sort of revenge plot that I’m being made to be a part of?”

“Whatever could you mean-” The stranger paused, leaning down to Quinn, causing him to grab at the nearby shelf, “-Mr. Locke? I am simply curious as to what a human thinks of my kind. Nothing more.”

Quinn snorted at that, turning away from them. He found that the less he looked at the person, the easier it was to focus. He made his way through the shelves to the book in question, and turned, about to call the stranger over, but was met, face to chest with them. Quinn’s knees buckled, sending them hurtling toward the ground. He shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for impact. Unfortunately, the stranger caught him with ease, leaving Quinn in an even more flustered state than before.

“Are all humans this clumsy?” The Fae said, low and quiet. Their voice rumbled through Quinn, making him feel dizzy.

“Huh- no- yeah- I don’t really know.” Quinn said, in what was probably unrecognizable as English. The Fae laughed again, the vibrations rattling Quinn. He worried that if the Fae continued, he would pass out from sensory overload. 

“I’m quite sure, at least, that not every human has as good a humor as you, Mr. Locke.” The Fae smiled. “Might I check out now?”

The Fae held up a book. Quinn frowned, glancing down, and realized that he was not, in fact, being held upright by a pair of hands, but by one hand and a tail. The Fae’s other hand was holding the book they were after.

“Uh- yeah. Could you-”

The Fae smoothly placed Quinn down, and he realized that he had been suspended nearly two feet off the ground. He cleared his throat, ducking under the Fae’s arm, and made his way to the register, hyper-aware of the Fae following him.

Quinn typed in the price of the book, and took the cash offered. He pulled out the appropriate change, and bagged the book, handing the book and change over to the Fae. Their skin brushed, and Quinn tamped down a shudder threatening to overtake his body. The Fae’s skin was cold. They smiled at him, friendly and charming, if it weren’t for the teeth. 

“My name is Orko.”

Quinn’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re… telling me your name?”

Orko nodded. “I think you’re quite cute.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be- I dunno- forbidden?” Quinn avoided acknowledging what Orko said.

“Forbidden?” Orko laughed. “More like- extremely frowned upon. But I am a-” Orko cut themself off, wrinkling their nose slightly. “... Unique.”

“...Unique. What’s that supposed to mean?”

Orko smiled. “Have a nice day, Mr. Locke. I’ll be seeing you again.”

And he left. Leaving Quinn slightly shell-shocked by the event.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“That did not happen."

"It did! I’m not lying!” Quinn threw his pillow at Leigh’s head. They dodged easily, flashing the bird in retaliation. 

“Uh huh, sure, a sexy Fae walks into your shop, flirts the hell out of you, and gives you its real name. Super believable man. I thought that stories were supposed to be like, your thing!” 

“Leigh, you know how bad I am at lying-”

“Maybe you’ve gotten some practice in, I don’t know! I do know that that did not happen!” Leigh said, tossing the pillow back. 

“It did! And there was this connection too, like- like an electric connection-”

“Love at first sight?” Leigh grinned, shark-like. “I knew you read too many fairy tales.”

Quinn slapped Leigh with the pillow. “Shut up, I’m being serious.”

“I know you are, and that’s what worries me.” Leigh said, suddenly serious. “You’ve never fallen for anyone before, let alone a stranger. Don’t you think that maybe-”

“What, they cast a spell on me?” Quinn scoffed. “Just because I don’t have magic doesn’t mean that I can’t handle myself.”

“I know that, it’s just, this is weird. You’ve fallen really hard for this fairy, and I don’t want to see you hurt.” 

Quinn rolled his eyes. “I didn’t fall for them, I just think they’re hot. Also, don’t call them a fairy, they’re Fae.”

“Right, sorry.” Leigh frowned, looking away. “I’m just worried, that’s all.”

“You don’t need to be. I’m fine, it’s just a crush, that’s all.” Quinn smiled, scooting down the couch and planting a kiss on Leigh’s cheek. “You’re still my favorite human.”

Leigh laughed, and pulled Quinn into a tight embrace. 

“And you’re mine.” Leigh whispered into his hair.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Quinn looked out the window, scanning the street for Orko. When his searching came back with only random pedestrians, he sighed, turning back to the shelves. He jumped, as he nearly ran into a figure.

“Hello, Mr. Locke.” Orko said cheerily. “I did say I would come back.”

Quinn laughed weakly. “You did.”

“I came about the book I bought from you.” Orko smoothly stepped to the side, allowing Quinn to walk back to the till.

“I don’t offer refunds.” Quinn said, becoming slightly irritated. Since Orko had come into his shop, he’d had far more trouble than usual keeping focus, even to the point of losing customers.

Orko laughed, shaking their head. “I didn’t mean like that.”

“Then what did you mean? I’m trying to get work done.” Quinn snapped, regretting it quickly as Orko closed off, his smile fading to a mask of indifference.

“I see. I will stop intruding on your precious time, Mr. Locke.” Orko turned, and walked slowly to the door.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

Orko’s steps paused.

“That’s alright, Mr. Locke.” They turned, and smiled. “I know you didn’t.”

Quin nervously laughed. “What does that mean?"

“Simply that I know how to read body language.” Orko stepped closer, and Quinn scrambled back. “And I know I make you… uncomfortable.”

They gently tilted Quinn’s head up with their hand. 

“You- You don’t make me- uncomfortable.” Quinn stuttered out.

“The other words I would pick are not appropriate for a public location.”

“Oh.” Quinn squeaked. “And uh- what’ll you do about my- about me being- uncomfortable?”

Orko smiled, leaning down. Quinn’s eyes darted around their face, not sure where to look.

“What do you want me to do?”

* * *

“It kissed you!” Leigh nearly screamed. “Why? What? How?”

Quinn shot them a dirty look. “You want me to explain how they kissed me? Also, Leigh, pronouns.” 

“Whatever, don’t have time to worry about those when your fairy boyfriend kissed you!”

“Leigh!” Quinn stood. “Stop calling them that. They’re not a fairy, they’re not a man, and they’re not my boyfriend!” 

Leigh rolled their eyes, and stood in front of Quinn, towering over him. 

“Damn right it’s not your boyfriend, you’re mine.” Leigh grabbed Quinn’s arm, dragging him closer. Quinn tried to pull away, but Leigh’s grip was tight.

“Leigh, please stop.” Quinn said weakly. “You said it the other day, they’re probably using some kinda magic on me."

Leigh’s grip loosened, and Quinn gently pulled his arm away, and hugged Leigh tightly.

“I’m sorry Quinn. I didn’t mean to grab you like that.” Leigh was crying softly.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” Quinn clutched at them tighter. “I love you.”

* * *

  
  
  


Quinn was shelving the new delivery, when he heard the shop’s door bell ring. When he peeked his head out to see who it was, his eyes widened, and he ducked back behind the shelf. It was too late however, as Orko made their way back to where Quinn was hiding.

“Hello Quinn.” Orko had a broad smile on their face. “How are you today?”

Quinn shook his head. “You can’t be here.”   


Orko frowned, tilting their head. “What do you mean?”

“Whatever happened last time, whatever you think I asked for, it can’t happen again.” Quinn shook his head again. “I won’t let you.”

“If you don’t want me to do something, I will not do it.” Orko leaned down, gently placing their hand on Quinn’s shoulder. “I respect your wishes, Mr. Locke.” 

Quinn breathed out a shaky sigh, turning his head as he realized his eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill out. “Thank you."

“Of course, Mr Locke.” Orko straightened, smiling gently. “And if my advances are not welcome, I will stop them immediately. Making you uncomfortable is the last thing I wish.”

“I thought that was the goal.” Quinn joked weakly. Orko laughed.

“The goal was making you…  _ uncomfortable. _ ” Their voice got impossibly deeper, and a hot feeling crawled up Quinn’s neck, making him shiver. He rubbed at his arm unconsciously, and Orko frowned at it.

“You’re bruised.

Quinn blinked. “What?”

“Your arm, Quinn. It’s bruised.” Orko gently grabbed it, pulling it closer to their face. “What happened?”

“Bumped it. That’s all. Can you move back please?” Quinn said, looking anywhere but Orko. They blinked several times, before their mouth opened slightly in realization. They let go of Quinn’s arm and stepped back.

“Is that better?” Ork said, with a hesitant smile.

Quinn nodded once. “Yup.”

Orko let out a small breath, and smiled. “I’m glad.”

“Do you want to get a coffee sometime?” Quinn blurted out, before scrunching his nose.

Orko blinked several times, their scars making an odd fizzing sound. “I prefer tea.”

“Tea is good! We can do tea.” Quinn smiled crookedly.

“When?”

“Right now! I’ll close up the shop, and we’ll go right after I’m done.”

Orko smiled widely. “I would be honored.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


They sat together at a table outside a small cafe. Quinn took a sip of his tea, and stared down at his cup.

“I don’t believe there are any tea leaves in it.” Orko said, tilting their head at Quinn.

“I’m not- there isn’t- what?” Quinn stuttered, confused.

“You were staring at your cup, I thought that you were attempting to read the future through tea leaves.” Orko said with a smile. “Apparently I was wrong.”

Quinn laughed nervously. “Yeah, I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“Really? It’s one of the most ancient forms of divination, originating in East Asia in the early-” Orko stopped themself, their scars crackling loudly. “My apologies, I seemed to have gone on a tangent.”

“No, it’s uh-” Quinn rubbed at his neck, looking away from them. “It’s cute. And interesting, and very cute.”

“Oh.” Orko said, quietly. “I- I see.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Quinn said, trying to salvage the conversation. “I do think it’s interesting, really. You can ignore the other part, if it- if it makes you… uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t. I- I’ve never been called- called cute. Before.” Orko laughed bitterly. “I think I am far too intimidating for that.”

“I don’t think you’re intimidating.” Quinn blurted out.

Orko looked up from the table. “You… don’t?”

“I mean- unless you mean intimidatingly hot, but-” Quinn stopped himself, eyes wide. He opened his mouth, attempting to defend himself, but no sound came out. 

“You think I’m attractive?"

“I thought that was pretty obvious, Mx. I read body language.” Quinn said quickly, before wincing. “I’m sorry, that was rude."

“No, no, I mean, I-” Orko didn’t get the chance to finish their sentence, as a loud voice interrupted them.

“Quinn! There you are, I went to your shop, but it was closed. So I asked the clothing store next door, and they said that you were going to a cafe! Quinn, why didn’t you tell me?” Leigh sat next to Quinn in his narrow chair, and pouted at him.

Orko narrowed their eyes at Leigh, and tilted their head. “Mr. Locke, who’s your… friend?”

“Oh” Leigh sang out. “Mr. Locke."

“This is my- they’re- uh-” 

“I’m their fiance.” Leigh said, with a smile that seemed more like a threat. “So, back off, fairy.”   
  


Quinn gaped at Leigh. “We’re- you’re not-”

“Shut up, darling.” Leigh said with a laugh, playfully slapping Quinn’s bruised arm. He stopped talking, looking to Orko for support. He gasped when he saw them.

There was electricity crackling out of Orko’s scars, whipping around and vanishing, only to reappear out of a different scar. 

"Fiance. I see." Orko's voice was cold.

Leigh smirked. "That's right."

"Dearest Leigh, you seem to be uninformed about something very important." Orko rose from their chair, and walked around the table, oozing the confident and threatening aura of an experienced predator. "The Lords and Ladies of Courts have the rather unique ability to taste emotion."

Orko made their way behind Leigh, who was sat, perfectly still in their chair, eyes wide and shoulders tense. They leaned in close. "And you, my dear, taste like a liar."

Leigh stood, turning to face Orko with their dark green magic spilling from their hands. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“Dearest Leigh.” Orko said, barely holding back a laugh. “I don’t want fear.”

“What do you want then?” Leigh spat, their magic oozing around their feet.

Orko paused for a moment, looking at Leigh. Their gaze was dark and assessing. They tilted their head. “For you to leave Mr. Locke alone.”

“Really, that’s it?” Leigh barked out a laugh. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“Is there a problem, Leigh?” Orko calmly asked, moving themself in between Leigh and Quinn, who was still sitting, paralyzed in his seat.

“No, no problem. I just- I figured you’d want something… more.” Leigh’s magic curled around Orko’s feet, oozing up their legs.

Orko’s lips drew back in a snarl. “What, exactly, do you mean by that?”

“Just that- well, Quinn’s not exactly a catch, is all.” Leigh laughed. “He’s a bit of a needy bitch, actually.”

Leigh’s magic reached Orko’s hips at this point, but as Leigh spoke, a surge of electricity shot out from Orko’s scars, destroying the green ooze. Leigh yelped in pain, stumbling backwards into the table, knocking Orko and Quinn’s teacups off the table. They fell to the ground as the shockwaves continued coursing through their body.

“Orko, please stop!” Quinn shouted, suddenly free from his paralysis. “You’re hurting them!”

“That’s kind of the point, Mr. Locke.” Orko snarled out, their features almost unrecognizable in the mask of anger. 

Quinn grabbed Orko’s arm, wincing in pain as he was shocked, but pushing through.

“Orko, please.” Quinn whimpered, eyes filling with tears at the pain. Orko’s head turned, and gasped softly at him, the electricity fading quickly. They caught Quinn as he fell, and gently set him back in the chair. 

“Quinn, I’m- I’m so sorry.” Orko knelt next to his chair. “Do you want me to leave? Call an ambulance? Call the police? Your mother? Do you want me-”

“Orko.” Quinn croaked out. “Tell me why you did that.”

Orko’s eyes widened, their mouth falling open slightly. They turned their head away, their scars softly fizzing. “I- I- uh. I find myself riddled with- with feelings. For you.”

Quinn laughed softly. “Why? Leigh’s right, I’m not exactly a catch-”

He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, as Orko interrupted him with a sweet, short kiss. 

“Quinn, dearest? You are incredible. I find myself so deeply entranced by you and your humor. I have never wanted to fall in love, and I have certainly never wanted that love to be for a human, but you- you are incredible.” Orko smiled softly, gently placing their hand on Quinn’s cheek. “I know that Leigh has hurt you, and I wish only to help you recover from the damage they wrought.”

Quinn smiled up at Orko, softly kissing them again. Orko tried kissing him again, but he frowned, pulling away. 

“What’s the matter, Quinn?” Orko tilted their head. 

“Is- uh.” Quinn leaned over Orko’s shoulder, looking down at the still body. “Is Leigh okay? I mean- they're not dead, are they?"

“Oh, them.” Orko waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, they’re still alive, I would never kill a human.”

Quinn laughed, leaning against Orko. “You’re ridiculous.”

Orko chuckled. “I’ve never been called that before, either.”

“I get the feeling like there’s lots of things that you haven’t been called.”

Orko nodded, pulling back slightly from their embrace. “You wouldn’t be wrong.”

“Well.” Quinn smiled, pressing another gentle kiss to Orko’s lips. “There’s a first time for everything.”


End file.
